


Сукияки. Вестерн. Джанго.

by Seliamar, Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От запаха твоего сукияки можно потерять голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сукияки

**Author's Note:**

> Ковбойская АУ

Костёр горел ровно, изредка поплёвывал яркими угольками. Полевой детектор массы молчал, котелок с сукияки булькал на раскалённых камнях, и всё было хорошо.  
Хиджиката любил такие ночи, бескрайние, свободные, наполненные далёкими дикими звуками. В городе жизнь была другой, даже вкус сигарет казался другим, а здесь, в прерии, обо всём забывалось, даже о долге, даже об аманто, даже о чёртовой Всеамериканской Ассоциации Ковбойских Церквей — рехнуться можно, пока выговоришь.

Он лёг на спину и закурил, небо над головой было тёмным и таким низким, что, чудилось, можно потрогать звёзды. Вдруг пискнул детектор.  
Хиджиката сел, нащупал одной рукой кольт, другой лазерную винтовку. Судя по звуку детектора, это был человек или гуманоид. Хрустнули ветки, в темноте вспыхнули алым глаза; человек шагнул в круг света.  
Хиджиката отложил оружие.

Про Гинтоки индейцы говаривали, что он оборотень, — врали, конечно. Местные ковбои избегали играть с ним в карты, шептались, что у него дурной глаз и злая удача. Хиджиката не удивился бы, узнав, что слух пустил сам Гинтоки: в карты ему отчаянно не везло. Если вспомнить, когда в последний раз они играли, Гинтоки весь вечер ходил в наряде девицы из кабаре, а уж чем этот вечер закончился — лучше вообще не вспоминать.  
По профессии Гинтоки был мошенником и бездельником.

— Смею ли я надеяться, господин шериф, — широко улыбнулся Гинтоки и сделал такое движение, будто хотел обнять вековую секвойю. Он изо всех сил пытался казаться дружелюбным.  
— Ты можешь попробовать, — ответил Хиджиката; демонстративно прицелился.  
Гинтоки двинулся вбок, обходя костёр осторожными лёгкими шагами. Сел рядом на покрывало.  
— Что за запах, — прикрыв глаза, он втянул воздух носом. — Волшебно. А грибы?  
— Шиитаке.  
— Да, с шампиньонами совсем другой вкус. И тофу, Пресвятая Богородица, как ты умудрился достать тофу в этом захолустье?  
— Форт-Эдо не захолустье, — Хиджиката покачал кольт на ладони, положил на покрывало. Гинтоки следил за ним пристальным взглядом, потом отвернулся. Отблески пламени ложились на его лицо и волосы, раскрашивали, оживляя цветом.  
— У вас даже церкви нет, — сказал Гинтоки, задумчиво рассматривая котелок.  
— Поэтому ты каждый раз останавливаешься в салуне?  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я останавливался в участке, — всё тем же беспечным, невыразительным голосом продолжил Гинтоки.  
Бинго.

В их отношениях была черта, за которую Хиджиката никогда не переступал; он думал, Гинтоки столь же осторожен.  
— Захолустье, — Гинтоки упрямо оттопырил губу.  
— Уже забыл, как линял из этого захолустья с пулей в заднице?  
Гинтоки хмыкнул.  
— Это было грубо и нечестно. У меня шрам остался! Знаешь, такой, в форме звезды, звезды шерифа, — протянул он многозначительно, почти шёпотом.  
— Ух ты. Покажешь? — собственный голос показался Хиджикате хриплым, а ведь должен был звучать ровно.  
— В другой раз.  
Гинтоки придвинулся, оказался вдруг совсем близко, головокружительно близко. Потёрся прохладными сомкнутыми губами о висок.  
— Чем на самом деле занимается эта твоя Всеамериканская Ассоциация Ковбойских Церквей?  
— Ох, — выдох скользнул за воротник. — Ну, может, страховкой? Мы страхуем ваш скот, и спасаем вашу душу, и расстёгиваем ваши — да, вот так, откинься назад. Я соскучился.  
Щёлкнула застёжка; Хиджиката приподнял бедра, позволяя стянуть с себя толстые чаппарахас.  
— Я тоже, — признался он.  
— От запаха твоего сукияки можно потерять голову, — пробормотал Гинтоки, добравшись до пуговиц на джинсах.  
— Это ты ещё не видел мою кровяную колбасу.  
Гинтоки удивлённо моргнул, замер с пряжкой ремня в руке — а потом рассмеялся:  
— Господи, какая пошлость! Я думал, в академии Нью-Гард мальчиков учат быть джентльменами!  
— Только с джентльменами, — улыбнулся Хиджиката. — Давай, отсоси мне.  
— Ладно, — Гинтоки кивнул, потянул расстёгнутые джинсы вниз, к коленям. — Клёвые сапоги. Давай снимем один.  
— Зачем? — равнодушно спросил Хиджиката. Ветер трогал разгорячённую кожу, пальцы Гинтоки вычерчивали линии на внутренней стороне бёдер. Потом их сменили губы.  
Он никуда не торопился; Хиджиката, в общем-то, тоже, просто внутри нарастала дрожь, тяжёлая и дикая, как лавина, а член подрагивал от возбуждения. Чувство опасности тоже нарастало, скручивало внутренности в тугой узел.  
Вот почему я с тобой трахаюсь, подумал Хиджиката.  
Нет, не поэтому.  
Гинтоки коснулся губами головки, втянул её внутрь, облизал; в голове взорвалась цепочка шаровых молний — по одной на каждое движение языка. Хиджиката услышал собственный стон.  
Нет, не поэтому.  
— Так чем вы на самом деле занимаетесь? — спросил он. Вышло ровно и почти спокойно; вот молодец.  
— Всеамериканская Ковбойская бла-бла-бла? — переспросил Гинтоки. — Терроризмом, чем ещё. Как в том кино, помнишь, мы смотрели? «Самураи против пришельцев».  
— Врёшь небось.  
— Вру, — согласился Гинтоки; снова наклонился, лизнул уздечку — и перед глазами рассыпались искры. Когда они погасли, в руке Гинтоки оказался кольт.  
Гладкий прохладный металл коснулся мошонки, и Хиджиката почувствовал, как дуло его же собственного пистолета толкается внутрь.  
Ты с ума сошёл, пошел нахуй со своими тупыми идеями; Хиджиката уже было открыл рот, но в этот момент губы плотно сжались на члене, а ствол двинулся вперёд, и его выгнуло в огромной, бездумной, чёрной судороге.   
Мой хороший, задыхаясь, шептал Гинтоки, какой же ты, я с ума схожу каждый чёртов раз; он всегда был болтливым и всегда врал, и ещё его трясло как от холода, никакого от него толку. Хиджиката потянулся к члену, бормотание стихло, а потом он долго кончал в горячий, жадный рот, чувствуя, как в задницу вбивается ствол кольта.  
А потом он позорно вырубился.

Закинув руки за голову, Хиджиката бессмысленно смотрел в небо. Истома и усталость медленно покидали тело, сменяясь тянущей болью. Вспомнилась то ли насмешка, то ли восхищение в голосе Гинтоки, когда тот, присвистнув, протянул: «Не думал, что тебя заводят такие штуки», и как у него громко стучало сердце и дрожали пальцы, перебирающие пряди.   
Вот придурок, — лениво подумал Хиджиката. — Теперь придётся менять пистолет. Слишком много ненужных ассоциаций.   
По правую руку тоненько звякнул телефон: пришло сообщение.  
«Я одолжил у тебя мотоцикл, — писал Гинтоки. — Подумал, тебе всё равно будет неудобно на нём ехать. Встретимся в Форт-Эдо».  
Хиджикату будто холодной водой окатило.   
Как-то раз Гинтоки сказал очередную свою неправду, а потом, помолчав, добавил: «Тебе не понравится правда». Хиджиката не любил аманто, но ещё больше он не любил террористов.  
Гинтоки оказался прав.

Вдалеке завыли волки, а луна была огромной и белой, такой издевательски белой.


	2. Вестерн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скажи, это тот самый кольт?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ковбойская АУ

Ковбойский кодекс гласит: любая ссора — частное дело, посторонние в ней не приветствуются. Поэтому, когда двери салуна «Икэда-я» распахнулись от пинка, никто даже не повернулся, а Гинтоки сразу опрокинул стол и плюхнулся на пол. Едва успел: пуля сорвала с него стэтсон — между прочим, совсем новый! — и застряла в деревянной стене. Гинтоки мысленно провёл траекторию от пули до того места, где только что была его голова, и вздохнул.  
— Вылезай оттуда, — сказал Хиджиката, остановившись на пороге; следующая пуля ударила в столешницу прямо у Гинтоки за спиной.  
— Эй! — крикнул Гинтоки. — Я же вернул мотоцикл!  
— С разбитой фарой, говнюк, — отозвался Хиджиката. — Бросай сюда револьвер и вылезай. Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.   
Глухо стукнули каблуки сапог: он подошёл ближе. Гинтоки посмотрел на испорченный стэтсон и снова вздохнул.   
Не из-за стэтсона, конечно.

Хиджикате шли приказной тон и значок шерифа, поблескивающий на груди, а ещё то выражение лица, с которым он нажимал на спуск. Гинтоки на мгновение закрыл глаза — картинка тут же возникла под веками, яркая, объёмная, еще чуть-чуть — и можно было бы поверить в её реальность.   
Потом он достал револьвер из кобуры, перебросил через столешницу и обиженно произнёс:  
— Подумаешь, фара. Фара — не повод стрелять без предупреждения!  
— Это фара моего «Сталлиона», ублюдок! — ответил Хиджиката, повысив голос; он явно был в бешенстве. Гинтоки представил, как сейчас подрагивают от гнева его ноздри — внутри что-то дрогнуло в унисон, царапнуло на вдохе.

В их первую встречу Хиджиката тоже был в бешенстве, Гинтоки смотрел на него и думал, что этот парень напоминает бронко, никогда не знавшего узды. Такой бронко, угольно-чёрный, сильный, своенравный, — вызов для любого ковбоя, Гинтоки потом долго корил себя за то, что не успел тогда накинуть на него лассо.  
Ковбойский кодекс гласит: не вмешивайся в то, что тебя не касается. Но ещё он учит, что нет такой лошади, которую нельзя объездить.  
В тот раз Гинтоки заехал в Форт-Эдо случайно; постепенно это родео начало превращаться в привычку.  
Или не в привычку.  
А лассо они однажды использовали. Чёртова верёвка адски тёрла яйца, но что-то в этом было.

Гинтоки осторожно выглянул из-за столешницы, медленно поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя идиотом и немного покойником.   
— Я всё объясню, Хиджиката-кун, — успокаивающим тоном начал он. — Понимаешь, я случайно зашёл в байкерский клуб, войди в моё положение — куча бородатых мужиков, и все хотят…  
— Заткнись, — сказал Хиджиката, всё это время державший его на прицеле, и шагнул вперёд.  
Гинтоки пятился, пока не прижался лопатками к стене. Дуло кольта больно упёрлось в подбородок, надавило, заставляя поднять голову.  
— Говорить будешь в участке, — негромко сказал Хиджиката. — Понял?  
Он держал палец на спуске, Гинтоки знал, хотя и не мог сейчас этого видеть.   
— Эй, а как же неприкосновенность духовного лица? — запротестовал он.   
Сиплый голос можно было списать на то, что пересохло в горле, ведь он так и не дождался своего двойного виски; горячую тяжесть, льющуюся из позвонка в позвонок сверху вниз, до самого крестца, списать оказалось не на что.  
— В жопу твою духовность, — бросил Хиджиката.  
Сразу бы и сказал, — хотел сострить Гинтоки, — я ведь вовсе не против, не стоило устраивать такую долгую прелюдию; но тут дуло скользнуло по подбородку, уткнулось в угол рта.   
— И как тебя занесло в миссионеры? — негромко спросил Хиджиката, свободной рукой он держал Гинтоки за воротник, скручивал ткань так, что становилось трудно дышать. Таких игр мы ещё не пробовали, — подумал Гинтоки, а следом — интересно, это тот самый кольт, которым я его трахнул; возможно, дышать стало трудно совсем не из-за воротника.

Однажды Хиджиката задал ему тот же самый вопрос. Задал, наклоняя голову набок, подставляя шею под губы, — запрещённый прием, который действовал на Гинтоки как удар чем-то мягким и очень тяжёлым прямо по затылку. Бог с нами, потому что ненавидит аманто, — бормотал Гинтоки и касался его члена сначала пальцами, потом языком. Хиджиката смеялся и говорил, что идиотов бог ненавидит тоже, особенно кудрявых, и поэтому Гинтоки рай точно не светит, и вообще ты не похож на того, кто предпочитает миссионерскую позицию. Ни в сексе, ни где бы то ни было.

— Думал о тебе всю дорогу, — добавил Хиджиката почти шёпотом, почти нежно, его взгляд был такой странный — глубокий и жадный.   
Внутри всколыхнулось что-то стихийное, полуосознанное, прямо как в первый раз.  
Если бы Гинтоки попросили описать их отношения, он бы сказал, что это похоже на танцы в каноэ.   
— Думал, чем бы тебя отыметь. — Дуло револьвера надавило на губы, размыкая, и скользнуло в рот. — Может, кактусом?  
Когда от воды тебя отделяет только тонкий слой дерева, а ты не умеешь плавать.  
— Но сначала выпороть. Интересно, сколько дней ты не мог сидеть после той пули, а?  
Наверное, Гинтоки сейчас согласился бы на что угодно, даже на кактус, если бы мог говорить, — но дуло крепко прижало язык, дразняще прошлось по нёбу.   
Черт, неужели это действительно тот самый кольт.  
А Хиджиката вдруг отпустил его воротник, провёл ладонью по щеке — пальцы щекотно прошлись под челюстью. От него пахло потом, пылью и мескитной травой, и это было невыносимо.  
На фоне кто-то звучно чавкал, кто-то потягивал пиво — далеко, в другой вселенной. Плевать на всё. Гинтоки закрыл глаза и сомкнул губы на дуле, глубже втягивая в рот прохладный металл; он знал, что Хиджиката держит палец на спуске.

А потом раздался грохот.  
Дуло выскользнуло изо рта, Хиджиката выругался. Гинтоки открыл глаза и увидел дыру в стене. В дыре виднелся парень с “Евангелистом” наперевес и огромным крестом на груди, который кричал что-то про грязных тварей, продавших ковбойскую честь за мобильные телефоны и променявших свободу на микроволновки для разогрева бургеров.  
— Ваш? — спросил Хиджиката и метнулся в сторону, пули ударили в примятые его сапогами опилки.  
— Заблудший баран, — с досадой выплюнул Гинтоки, наклеенные усы делали из Зуры ещё большего клоуна, чем обычно; спохватился: — Эй, где мой револьвер?  
— Возьми второй, — ответил Хиджиката, не оборачиваясь, — тот, который у тебя под пончо.  
Гинтоки увидел край его улыбки — едва заметной, она всегда заставляла задуматься о том, почему Гинтоки с ним трахается, почему Гинтоки с ним не только трахается.  
Зура продолжал что-то говорить, Гинтоки пока не знал, как поступить в этой ситуации, как сделать так, чтобы не пострадали те, кто не должен пострадать. Он много чего не знал — или не хотел знать, — но кое-что мог прояснить прямо сейчас.

— Хиджиката-кун, — позвал он, — скажи, это тот самый кольт?


	3. Джанго

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нельзя быть таким мстительным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ковбойская АУ

— Не двигайся, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Дилижанс покачивался на ухабах разбитой дороги. С каждой минутой это всё больше походило на пытку; с каждым движением он проникал всё глубже, мышцы тесно сжимались вокруг напряжённого члена.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза, но всё равно видел перед собой расфокусированный, отсутствующий взгляд Гинтоки, его искусанные губы. Сколько это уже продолжалось?  
— Нельзя быть таким мстительным, — хрипло шепнул Гинтоки.  
Дилижанс подпрыгнул на камнях, и Хиджикате показалось, что он сейчас не выдержит, кончит — Гинтоки насадился на него с размаху, завершая движение. Прикусил губу, сдерживая стон.  
— Хотя это даже неплохо, — продолжил он, от этого срывающегося голоса вся решимость и злость куда-то уплывали, и Хиджиката почти машинально толкнулся вперёд.  
— Да, — пробормотал Гинтоки, откидывая голову назад. — Да, да.  
Он так сильно сжимал плечи Хиджикаты, что мышцы начинали неметь. В дилижансе было жарко, ветер не проникал сквозь плотно задёрнутые занавески. Хиджиката провёл по бедру, нащупал шрам на ягодице — действительно, в форме звезды. Края были неровными и твёрдыми, захотелось обвести их языком, почувствовать вкус этого клейма, этой отметки о собственности. Возбуждение схлынуло, оставив за собой печаль.   
— Гинтоки, — позвал Хиджиката.  
— А.  
— Почему у нас с тобой всё так по-дурацки?  
Гинтоки опустил голову; в глазах кипело дикое, невозможное напряжение, но усмешка была спокойной.  
— Потому что Нью-Гард защищает аманто.  
— Проехали, — вздохнул Хиджиката. Нет ничего более тупого, чем говорить о политике в постели, даже если это не постель, а сидение курьерского дилижанса; с учётом всего, самым безопасным для них с Гинтоки было ссориться и трахаться.  
Дилижанс снова тряхнуло, Гинтоки зажмурился и коротко выругался. Пробормотал:  
— Хиджиката, считаю до трёх. Потом сверну тебе шею. И выебу.  
— Три, — ответил Хиджиката и притянул его к себе, двигаясь внутри быстро и сильно.

Как любой мошенник и бездельник, Гинтоки моментально приходил в себя. Потянулся за джинсами, зевнул, отодвинул занавеску. Хиджикате хотелось пить; ещё ему хотелось поцеловать Гинтоки, но тот, глядя в окно, удивлённо присвистнул:  
— Нифига себе, столько охраны. Боишься, что сбегу?  
Хиджиката нащупал рукоять кольта, вытащил из кармана платок и начал вытирать сперму с живота.  
— Попить бы, — задумчиво сказал Гинтоки.  
— Вода под сидением.  
— Я тебе что, лошадь, воду пить?! — Гинтоки помолчал, потом вздохнул: — Говорят, в Нью-Гарде хорошим людям несладко приходится.  
— Хорошим — нормально. — Хиджиката закурил, выпустил дым в окно.  
— Я слышал, у вас заключенных держат в подвалах, а аманто над ними проводят эксперименты.  
— Нет никаких подвалов, — отрезал Хиджиката. Гинтоки сел рядом, вытащил сигарету из пальцев; затянулся.   
— Ну, нет так нет.  
Он ещё раз затянулся и сунул сигарету в рот Хиджикаты.  
— Ты такой крутой. Слышал, ты любимчик командующего. Как ты попал в это захолустье, шериф?  
«Форт-Эдо — не захолустье», — привычный ответ вертелся на языке, но Гинтоки смотрел на него тяжёлым, изучающим взглядом, и Хиджиката ответил честно:  
— Я сам сюда попросился. Хотел тебя увидеть.  
Гинтоки вздёрнул светлую бровь, наконец отвёл глаза, спрятал их под белыми пушистыми ресницами.  
— Как романтично, — протянул он.  
— Кстати, убери руку от кольта.  
Гинтоки вскинул руки в комическом жесте испуга; выглянул в окно.

Хиджиката вдруг вспомнил последний разговор с Кондо. «Любимчик»? Гинтоки ничего не понимал в людях.  
— Индейцы считают его оборотнем, а ковбои говорят, что у него дурной глаз и злая удача. Очень поэтично. Насквозь мифологизированный тип.  
— ...А зовут его Дэви Крокет?  
— Хаха, точно, Дэви Крокет! Хотя, скорее, Николас Вульфвуд.  
Кондо посерьёзнел, глядя на карту.   
— Всеамериканская Ассоциация Ковбойских Церквей?  
— Они такие мутные, — пожаловался Кондо. — А у нас на них ничего нет.  
— Будет.  
— Только ты там осторожней, Тоши. Если что…  
— Если — что?

Затылок у насквозь мифологизированного типа был обычный. Растрёпанный. Волосы рассыпались полукольцами. Гинтоки вечно жаловался на свои патлы; как-то раз попытался выпрямить их с помощью пива, и Хиджиката тогда так хохотал, что чуть не задохнулся.  
А однажды приехал передвижной кинотеатр, и они смотрели фильм — не «Самураи против Пришельцев», другой. Там были огромные летающие роботы с мечами и что-то про независимость колоний, Хиджиката не запомнил, что; на заднем ряду было темно и безлюдно, через два ряда, всхрапывая и смешно ругаясь, спал мертвецки пьяный ковбой; Хиджиката держался за скрипящие поручни, а Гинтоки целовал его шею и двигался всё быстрее и быстрее, на экране что-то грохотало и взрывалось, так ярко, так ослепительно ярко.  
А ещё как-то раз…

— Ты так и не ответил, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Гинтоки. — Это тот самый кольт?  
— Вопрос на вопрос.  
— Договорились.  
— Чем занимается твоя Всеамериканская Ассоциация Ковбойских Церквей?  
— Прокатом кинофильмов. Синема, синема, от тебя мы без ума и всё такое. Ну, вообще-то сейчас есть более продвинутые технологии. Их используют даже ретрограды.  
— Заблудшие бараны?  
— Это уже второй вопрос. Так что с кольтом?  
— Нет. Нет, конечно.  
Гинтоки повернулся, ткнул в окно.  
— Смотри, ранчо горит. Разве ты не должен посмотреть, что там произошло, господин шериф?  
— И ты, разумеется, едешь со мной, потому что?  
— Потому что иначе я могу сбежать, разумеется, — подмигнул Гинтоки. — Чур, я еду на том чёрном.  
— Как хочешь, но он толком не объезженный, — ответил Хиджиката.  
— Знаю, — улыбнулся Гинтоки и, протянув руку, поправил воротник рубашки. Пальцы легко скользнули по шее, по груди, пробуждая в памяти до неприятного самоуверенный, с ленивой растяжкой голос: «Чем занимается? Да разным. Ломает носы, спасает души, разбивает сердца. Заинтересовались, господин шериф?»  
— Когда я отвернусь, беги.  
Гинтоки кивнул.

Хозяин ранчо, известный рэппер Ди Джей Джанго, пару лет назад бросивший музыкальную карьеру, чувствовал себя неуверенно. Пламя пожара бросало оранжевые блики на иссиня-чёрное лицо, на кепке с шипованной бейсбольной битой лежали пятна гари.   
— Козлы, чувак! — крикнул Джанго. — Козлы сбежали, пиздюлей мне надавали, маму папу обижали, наебали, йо!  
Хиджикате захотелось проснуться в дилижансе.  
Джанго растерянно поморгал и, почесав затылок, сказал:  
— Короче, это ложный вызов, господин шериф. Я уже послал за козлами своего стоматолога.  
— Стоматолога?  
— Ага. Парень выбивает зубы и вставляет их в задницу. Но раз уж вы ко мне заглянули, может, выпьете чего-нибудь прохладительного? Свежего лимонаду с шарлоткой и бифштексом? Как предпочитаете, прожарить или с кровью?  
В кармане пискнул телефон.  
«Я одолжил у тебя кольт, — писал Гинтоки. — Буду дрочить на него долгими одинокими вечерами. Встретимся в Форт-Эдо».  
— Пожалуй, с кровью, — кивнул Хиджиката и спрятал телефон в карман.


End file.
